Deviljho
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Signature Move = Lunging Bite Dragon Breath |Habitats = Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Tundra, Sandy Plains, Volcano (3rd), Misty Peaks, Ruins Field, Underground Cave, Underground Volcano, Frozen Sea, Heavenly Mountain, Primeval Forest |Monster Size = 4097.8 cm 1803.0 cm |Monster Relations = Savage Deviljho, Abiorugu, Giaorugu |Generation = Third }} Deviljho is a Brute Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter 3. It is known to inhabit a wide variety of environments and can be encountered at High and G ranks. __TOC__ Phyisiology Deviljho is a very large, bipedal Brute Wyvern characterized by its uniform forest green colouration and muscular upper body. Its thick hide is littered with short, jagged spines that reach a maximum height along the back and tail. Deviljho has a narrow snout with a large lower jaw, covered in multiple rows of spines spreading outwards from the teeth. It has massive, powerful hind legs, but tiny, poorly developed forelegs that it rarely utilizes. When provoked, Deviljho's back and shoulder muscles swell considerably. During this period, areas of its skin will take on a bright red colouration. Abilities Deviljho is armed with a powerful set of jaws which it can use to deliver bone-crunching bites to prey and foe alike. In addition, its powerful hind legs allow it to run at relatively high speed and leap considerable distances towards prey. When enraged, Deviljho is capable of producing a mysterious clouded emission which can be shot out of the mouth in a stream at prey. This substance contains the Dragon Element and can be very deadly to hunters and other monsters. Behaviour Deviljho is a nomadic monster, prone to wandering vast distances in search of prey. Its status as a super-predator allows it to overtake the territory of any monster that stands in its path. Because of the extreme amount of energy its body consumes, Deviljho is always in search of food sources. It is known to be cannibalistic, and is also prone to eating prey alive in order to waste as little time as possible in replenishing its energy. Habitat Because of its nomadic nature, Deviljho is known to inhabit a wide variety of environments, such as Tundra, Deserted Island, and Volcano. Its presence is often disruptive to the natural ecosystem. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Savage Deviljho Main Article: 'Savage Deviljho'' Deviljho makes a return in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate along with its variant known as Savage Deviljho (怒り喰らうイビルジョー). Savage Deviljho appears slightly different comparing to Deviljho when in enraged. Game Appearances In-Game Description Analysis and Guides For details on older games this monster has appeared in, see 'Deviljho Guides.'' Music Themes Notes *Deviljho usually prey on Aptonoth, Popo, Slagtoth, or Gargwa to recover stamina. **It sometimes eats from the corpse of a slain wyvern, its own tail, or an already captured monster. It sometimes attacks other Wyverns in the area if it's hungry; thus, dealing damage to them. *Deviljho can leap at a hunter and pin them down, before attempting to devour them. Each bite will cause a significant amount of damage, until the player is able to break free or throw a Dung Bomb. Another hunter who is not pinned can throw a dung bomb for the same effect. If the Deviljho is exhausted, it will recover stamina and inflict Defense Down on the pinned Hunter due to its corrosive saliva. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nGh5MyYcRE *When fought in the Tundra, Deviljho will limp away to Area 1 and break into a hidden area to rest (the same area that is opened by Jade Barroth). The unlocked areas are one of the few places where Dragonbone Relics can be gathered. **If Deviljho is not weakened and is in Area 1, the blockade can still be broken down if Deviljho attacks it. If Deviljho breaks the blockade on its own, without the hunter baiting it into attacking the rubble, it drops a shiny. **Deviljho sleeps in the same area where Jade Barroth sleeps in Area 9. (The second Secret Area) *If Deviljho uses a 'Stomp' Attack in Area 7 of the Tundra, icicles from the ceiling will fall; doing minor damage to players if it hits. *Like many other monsters in MH3U, such as the Nargacuga, Zinogre, and Lagiacrus, the Deviljho enters a rage state. Its main body becomes enlarged with red streaks over the top of its back, near its mouth, and many tiny red marks all over. It begins breathing Dragon lightning around its mouth. This will not hurt you, but it will do its signature Dragon Breath attack at least twice until it calms down. *Deviljho's Rock Fling attack will inflict different Blights depending on the area. In Tundra, it inflicts Iceblight, in Volcano it inflicts Fireblight, and in Flooded Forest it inflicts Waterblight. *Deviljho performs a Dragon Breath attack at a 180 degree angle sweep from right to left. The only safe spots during this attack are, near its tail or underneath Deviljho. If a player finds itself within the range of the breath, the best options are to block with a shield, or panic dive away. It is possible to evade this attack by rolling but it's unsafe to do so unless the timing is spot-on. The Dragon Breath attack has extended reach from 30 m/129 ft up to 35 m/140 ft. *Many of Deviljho's movements include damaging the players via the swing of it's tail. When the tail is severed, it would flail itself away from it as though the tail is a very important organ. *It's rock flinging attack may reach up to 40 m/148 ft maximum range(in game range calculation). *Deviljho returns in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd with some new features. ** Deviljho has a new attack where it quickly swings its tail first to its right, then around itself to its front while slightly moving forward during the attack. Because of its swift speed compared to the rest of Deviljho's attacks, it can be tricky to avoid if it catches hunters off-guard. The best way to avoid this attack is to quickly get underneath Deviljho. ** Its Dragon Breath no longer inflicts Dragonblight because the Dragonblight status ailment has been removed in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. The Dragonblight effect returns in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. ** Deviljho can now be fought in the very last village quest. It will appear in the Land Arena (with its own introduction cutscene), and after it has been slain or captured, Tigrex and Nargacuga will be fought simultaneously. Despite being met in a Low Rank Quest, the three monsters are as powerful as their High Rank equivalents much like the final Village Quest Monster Hunter in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite where monsters were G-Rank. *Like Duramboros, it may counter-attack the hunter immediately after it staggers like when its face has been broken but only on the 2nd brake. *Deviljho can no longer be hunted in Monster Hunter 3 because the online servers have been shut down. *There was an event quest on MH3 where an extremely large Deviljho (called a "World Eater) was in the Deserted Island. Because of its size, a lance can barely reach his underside. *There is an event quest in MH3U in which the hunter must defeat a Deviljho without any piece of equipment. *Deviljho makes a return in Monster Hunter 4. **Devilijho can now climb with its mouth. *Deviljho closely resembles the real world Tyrannosaurus. Category:Monsters Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Dragon Element Monsters Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd